OneShot Acima das Nuvens
by Himitsu-Senpai
Summary: Era uma tarde amena no país do fogo. A temperatura agradável e as ruas pouco movimentadas convidavam muitas pessoas a passear, apenas observando o cair das folhas em tons de bege e marrom.Muitas coisas acontecerão...


**Disclaimer:Naruto não me pertence!Pertenca ao titio Kishimoto-San!Porque,se fosse meu,eu já teria um Shikamaru e um Neji pra mim! =P**

**O Título da One-Shot é baseado em um livro que estou escrevendo que,logicamente,se chama Acima das Nuvens!**

**Conta mais ou menos um resumo do livro...Espero que gostem! **

**[One Shot] Acima das Nuvens**

Era uma tarde amena no país do fogo. A temperatura agradável e as ruas pouco movimentadas convidavam muitas pessoas a passear, apenas observando o cair das folhas em tons de bege e marrom. Em meio às pessoas que caminhavam vagarosamente para apreciar a paisagem, destacava-se um jovem alto e moreno, que carregava alguns documentos e corria até o escritório da Godaime Hokage. Não demorou muito e o mesmo adentrava ao escritório murmurando reclamações.

- Porque a Hokage só me chama nos domingos?Passo a semana inteira em missões e quando tento descansar...Aquela velha problemática me importuna?

- De qual velha problemática está falando, Shikamaru? Perguntou a Hokage.é,as paredes daquele lugar tinham ouvidos..

- Daquela velha e problemática mania de reclamar nas horas mais inconvenientes. Ele respondeu, agora olhando para o chão, colocando uma das mãos atrás da nuca e estendendo a outra. – Aqui estão os documentos que pediu Tsunade-Sama.

- Hum... Arigatou. Pode ir, sei que tem um compromisso. Foi o que Tsunade se limitou a dizer sem desviar os olhos dos documentos.

- Hai. Até mais tarde.

- Espere!Já ia me esquecendo de lhe entregar uma coisa. Disse enquanto abria uma gaveta e pegava um envelope azul-marinho.

- Uma carta?

- Sim. Veio de Suna para você. Chegou ontem à noite.

-Arigatou. Vou indo. Disse ele já fechando a porta do escritório.

Shikamaru andava sem rumo pelas ruas de Konoha, perdido em seus próprios pensamentos, imaginando o conteúdo da carta.

"Hum... O que será que querem comigo? Tomara que não seja nada grave. Mas, que tipo de problema eles poderiam ter? Aquela problemática e os irmãos psicopatas?Não..."

Shikamaru se sentou embaixo de uma cerejeira e observou o envelope. Era muito fino, como tudo que pertencia ao Kazekage. Na parte de remetente estava escrito _"Escritório do Kazekage – Sunagakure No Sato – Rua Principal número 245" e Na parte de Destinatário "Nara Shikamaru – Konohagakure No Sato - Rua Secundária número 352"_

Não se contendo em abri-la, o ninja das sombras logo rasgou o belo envelope e começou a ler a carta.

_**Sunagakure No Sato, 17 de Setembro de 2008.**_

_**Konichi-wa Shikamaru-San. Como você já deve estar sabendo, esta semana será realizado o Festival de União Konoha-Suna. E conforme foi o sorteio da localidade, o mesmo será feito aqui. Desde já lhe convido a permanecer em minha residência durante a realização do Festival e nos auxiliar com os preparativos do mesmo,que acontecerá do dia 18,até o dia 28 de setembro. Com meus sinceros cumprimentos,**_

_**O Kazekage.**_

"Hum...Tenho que me aprontar para ir.É..esse acontecimento será no mínimo interessante...E eu estava mesmo precisando descansar,Se bem que foi melhor mesmo eles decidirem realizar o festival lá.Da última vez que Temari veio para cá em uma missão comigo,meus pais tiveram a falsa idéia de que era minha ficou muito sem-graça,acabou indo embora no mesmo dia e nem se despediu de parar de pensar nisto e ir para casa arrumar minhas coisas."

_*Flashback on*_

_A Princesa do Vento e o Ninja das Sombras andavam em silêncio pelas ruas de Konoha. A missão de escolta de um falso construtor foi demasiada cansativa. O Nara resolveu quebrar o silêncio._

_- Yo, Temari._

_Temari virou o rosto em sua direção. Era muito estranho ele a chamar pelo nome. Já estava tão acostumada com o apelido peculiar que possuía..._

_- Bem, quer jantar na minha casa hoje à noite?_

_A Kunoichi estranhou o convite. "Vindo do Shikamaru?Isto é tão incomum..."_

_- Está bem. À que horas? Arriscou aceitar_

_- Às 7:00 horas._

_- Estarei lá. Até mais preguiçoso. Foi o que se limitou a dizer enquanto sorria e tomava o rumo do hotel._

_- Problemática... Murmurou o Nara, agora já adentrando o Clã. Passou pelo corredor, onde estava sua mãe, lavando a louça. Quando ia subindo silenciosamente pelas escadas a caminho de seu quarto ouve uma voz._

_- Não fala mais comigo filho?Yoshino não tirava os olhos da louça._

_- Ah,Oe deu um beijo tímido no rosto da mãe e já ia novamente subindo._

_- Sua amiga vai vir jantar conosco às 7:00 horas não é?Um súbito sorriso brotou na face da matriarca da família._

_- Aham... Estava subindo quando voltou a olhar pra ela. - Como você..._

_- Hihihi..._

_- Você não perdeu aquela mania de ouvir atrás das portas, não é?_

_- Ela é muito bonita, filho. Acho que ela gosta de você._

_- Mãe problemática..._

_(------------------------------------------------------------)_

_- Residência do Clã Hyuuga, em que posso ajudar?_

_- Mochi-Mochi, posso falar com Hinata-San?_

_- Só um minuto._

_- Hai._

_- Mochi-Mochi?_

_- Oe Hinata-San!Pode vir aqui em casa?_

_- Claro!Daqui a Pouco estarei aí._

_Temari estava indecisa sobre a roupa que colocaria para jantar com Shikamaru. Não demorou muito e a mesma ouviu batidas na porta._

_- Oe Temari-San!_

_- Oe Hinata-San!Deixe disto, pode me chamar de Temari!_

_- Está bem. Está com algum problema?Parecia um pouco aflita ao telefone._

_- Para falar a verdade, estou sim. É uma coisa simples, mas, achei que só você poderia me ajudar. Shikamaru me convidou para jantar na casa dele hoje à noite, e agora não sei que roupa vestir._

_Temari estava entretida com as roupas que estavam sobre a cama que nem percebeu o silêncio que se instalou no quarto. Olhou novamente para Hinata, que agora estava com um Largo sorriso estampado no rosto. Também sorrindo, Temari perguntou:_

_- Porque está sorrindo desta maneira, Hinata?_

_- Porque estou muito feliz por você e por Shikamaru-San!_

_- Por mim e por Shikamaru?Como assim?Temari estava realmente muito confusa._

_- Se está tão preocupada com o que vestir, você confirma minhas suspeitas!_

_- Suspeitas?_

_- Sei que sente algo a mais por Shikamaru._

_- Sinto sim. Uma amizade incondicional. Somos ótimos amigos, só isso Hinata-San!_

_- Sei que sente algo por ele, e com certeza não é amizade!_

_Temari balançava a cabeça em sinal de reprovação. As duas acabaram rindo muito. No final, Hinata escolheu um quimono Negro, com delicadas flores brancas, e a faixa embaixo do busto no mesmo tom._

_- Você tem bom gosto Hinata!_

_- Arigatou Temari!Hum..que horas são?_

_- São 6:49,acho melhor irmos logo._

_- Tenho que voltar para o Clã e você tem que ir pra casa do Shikamaru-San._

_- Vamos logo!Foi o que disse apagando as luzes do quarto e fechando a porta._

_Não demoraram, já estavam em frente a uma casa de três andares, que parecia ser a maior da aldeia._

_- Não me lembrava da casa dele ser tão alta..._

_-Tenho que ir!Boa sorte Temari!_

_- Arigatou. Murmurou para si mesma - vou precisar..._

_(------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------)_

_- Okaa-San!Onde está minha camisa verde? Shikamaru corria a casa inteira sem camisa em busca da mesma._

_- Filho, você deixou ela aqui na cozinha, em cima da cadeira faz mais de meia hora!_

_Shikamaru pegou a camisa e vestiu na mesma hora. No exato instante que ele vestiu, ouviu a campainha tocar. Apressou-se a atender. Abriu a porta e se deparou com uma Jovem loira, trajando um belo quimono .Porque tinha que estar daquela maneira?por que perto dela?_

_- Yo, Shikamaru. Estou atrasada?_

_Doko mademo tsuzuku michi ni wa – Em uma estrada que nunca acaba_

_Ironna koto arunda ne? – Acontecem várias coisas,não é?_

_Tsuyogari na kimi ga kyou wa – Você,que sempre bancou o forte]_

_Juwaki goshi ni namida goe – ]Hoje estava com uma voz de choro ao telefone]_

_- Não. Pra falar a verdade, chegou na hora certa._

_Temari abriu um sorriso que ele nunca tinha visto. Era meigo e cheio de inocência._

_- Entre._

_Ela passou pelo Nara e logo viu Yoshino._

_- Konichi-wa Yoshino-san. Sou Temari._

_- Oh, deixe disso querida. Chame-me só de Yoshino. Hum... Seu nome me parece familiar._

_- Ela é irmã do Kazekage._

_- Que honra tê-la em minha casa. Bem, Shikaku só chegará mais tarde e eu estou terminando de preparar o jantar, pode se sentar no sofá._

_-Hai._

_Temari foi em direção ao sofá acompanhada de Shikamaru. Sentaram um de frente ao outro. Temari começou a falar para quebrar o silêncio._

_- Tem visto Chouji?_

_- eu o vi anteontem, depois não o vi mais._

_- Queria que entregasse algo para ele. Temari retirou um pacote que estava preso junto de seu leque._

_-vou entregar. Shikamaru pegou o pacote e colocou sob a mesa de centro._

_- Venham jantar._

_Os dois se levantaram e quando se sentaram um ao lado do outro, Notando que Shikaku estava à mesa com o maior de seus sorrisos._

_- Oe Filho!Oe..._

_-Sabaku no Temari, prazer em conhecê-lo._

_-Seu nome..._

_- Pai, Ela é irmã do Kazekage._

_- Que bom tê-la em nossa casa. Disse o mesmo de Yoshino._

_Tudo correu normal no jantar, e, Temari descobriu uma personalidade de Shikamaru que ela não conhecia. Yoshino e Shikaku contaram muitas histórias, para o desespero do mesmo_

_- Shikamaru sempre envolvia a Ino, e as namoradas dos outros garotos nessas confusões, não é filho?_

_Depois de ter dito isso, Shikamaru percebeu que Temari se calou. Não estava à vontade com aquele assunto. Mas o pior estava por vir._

_- Falando em namoradas... Temari-San não é sua namorada?Shikamaru engoliu seco_

_ele nem sabia o que dizer. Temari estava com a mesma coloração da maçã que Shikaku comia._

_- Ela é uma amiga já antiga, só estava me acompanhando na missão._

_Eles ficaram alguns segundos se olhando, depois Shikamaru resolveu que daria uma volta com a Kunoichi pelas ruas, após aquela noite, ele soube no dia seguinte que ela teria retornado para Suna._

_*Flashback Off*_

Passou rapidamente em casa, na pressa, ele deixou o envelope em cima da mesa da cozinha e subiu.

Já com sua mochila nas costas, ele se depara com uma mulher sentada no sofá.

- Okaa-san, vou ficar uns dias em Suna e...

- Kazekage te convidou para ajudar nos preparativos do Festival e para se hospedar na residência dele.

Shikamaru automaticamente olhou para a mesa. "Ela nunca vai mudar..."

Despediu-se da mãe, e seguiu para Suna. Seria uma longa viagem...

**Donnayume oikakete kokomade kitandarou? – Você conseguiu chegar aqui correndo atrás de quais sonhos?**

**Wakaranaku nattari suru koto wa Boku ni datte aru kara ne – Não se preocupe,pois até mesmo eu não sei às vezes**

**Baby**

**Kimi ga namida no toki ni wa – Nos momentos em que você está chorando**

**Boku ga soba ni iru kara – Eu estarei perto de você**

(---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------)

- Temari,peça a Kuchiki que prepare mais um quarto aqui em casa.

- Mais um?Quem ficará aqui?

- Escolhi um chuunin de Konoha para nos auxiliar nos preparativos do festival da Aliança Konoha-Suna.

- Desculpe perguntar, mas, qual você escolheu? "Que bobagem! Seria conhecidência demais se ele escolhesse o.."

- Nara Shikamaru.

Temari permaneceu estática no lugar onde estava. Pura conhecidência?Acho que não...

- Algum problema para você?

- Não, não."Por que eu teria problemas com aquele preguiçoso??"

- Ele chegará provavelmente daqui a alguns que viesse o mais rápido possí ocupado com o festival e Kankurou está organizando os voluntários no centro de Suna... Então, acho que você terá que guiá-lo pela aldeia.

- Está bem. Vou indo

-Bem, A propósito.

- Hum?

- Se fosse você me apressaria, pelos meus cálculos, ele vai chegar ao portão principal daqui a 5 minutos.

Temari nem disse mais nada, apenas saiu em disparada até os portões de Suna, querendo avistar logo o ninja manipulador das sombras.

(--------------------------------------------------------------------------------)

Shikamaru já se aproximava do portão, quando ao longe avistou uma jovem loira que descansava em uma árvore. Um sorriso logo brotou em seu rosto.

- Temari?

-Oi Shika!

- Ino?O que faz aqui?

- Tive de vir correndo. Sua mãe disse que você esqueceu isso. Disse a loira, entregando o pacote que Temari havia dado para Shikamaru – Ela disse que Temari-San havia pedido para que entregasse a Chouji.

- Sim, mas, Chouji não está em Konoha?

-*.*,ih é mesmo!

-*GOTA*

- Bem,para não dar viagem perdida,fique com o voltar logo pra !

-Sayonara. "Nossa só a Ino mesmo pra vir de Konoha até aqui por nada.. "

Ele guardou o pacote e voltou a se direcionar ao portão principal. Logo avistou Temari.

- Yo,Temari.

- Yo,preguiç bem rápido para conseguir chegar antes do amanhecer.

- Você não imagina o quanto."Você não imagina o quanto?foi só nisto que consegui pensar?Por que sempre fico desta maneira próximo dela?que problemático.."

- Vamos para casa.

Caminharam até a residência do Kazekage e lá se encontrava o mesmo.

- Konichi-wa Kazekage-Sama.

-Konichi-wa. Que bom que veio, Shikamaru-San. Temari,acompanhe-o até seus aposentos.

Shikamaru ia seguindo Temari por amplos corredores até chegar a uma imponente porta feita de carvalho.

- É aqui. Temari abriu a porta e mostrou o quarto para o Nara. Tinha um enorme armário, uma mesinha de cabeceira, um espelho e uma cama de casal muito confortável.

- Espero que goste do quarto.

- Eu adorei.

- Vou pedir para Kuchiki trazer toalhas para você. Mais tarde te chamo para sairmos.

O resto da tarde correu normalmente. Shikamaru ficou lendo pergaminhos em seu quarto e como Temari não apareceu ele foi dormir. Não demorou muito ele ouve uma voz conhecida.

- Shikamaru!Você está acordado?

- Sim!Problemática, por que está aqui agora?

- Estava com muito trabalho. Vou ao meu quarto pegar uma coisa, te espero lá embaixo.

- Yare, yare. Shikamaru vestiu sua camisa e seu colete. Esperou Temari na sala.

- Vamos rápido!

Eles saíram da residência de Temari e começaram a adentrar o deserto. Do cenário de imensas dunas, mudou radicalmente para um tipo de floresta Equatorial.

- Onde está me levando?

- Logo você verá.

Shikamaru percebeu que aquilo que Temari carregava nas costas não era seu leque. Era algo parecido com uma das marionetes de Kankurou, só que tinha uma capa. Ele começou a ouvir um barulho de cachoeira. Logo chegaram a uma clareira com uma enorme queda d'á dois se sentaram em uma pedra.

- Como encontrou uma cachoeira e uma floresta... No meio do deserto?

- Gaara e Kankurou nunca souberam da existência deste lugar. Meus pais me trouxeram aqui no meu aniversário,na mesma semana que morreram.

Temari disse isso enquanto tirava o objeto que tinha trazido um violão

- Um Violão?

de morrer,meu pai viajava trouxe do Ocidente para mim e me ensinou a tocar.

Temari observava o luar com um semblante triste e totalmente diferente do normal. Shikamaru fitava a Kunoichi e percebeu quando uma lágrima solitária escorreu de seus orbes verdes.

- Sinto muito. Não deveria ter perguntado. A culpa foi iminente para o já estava acostumada a ser solitária,por que ele insistia com o pensamento que ele queria tê-la?

- Não precisa sentir. Já faz muito tempo.

- Sei que conseguiu se adaptar à ausência deles. O encorajamento não era o forte do ninja das sombras..

- Você nunca consegue se adaptar à ausência de seus pais , principalmente quando você já se afeiçoou à presença deles. Você pode já não se lembrar, porém jamais irá se esquecê-los.

Shikamaru sempre possuía a imagem da Temari autoritária , a que nunca chorava. A imagem da Temari Solitária era recente. Suas últimas palavras tocaram o fundo de sua alma.

-Sei que é forte. Sei que você superou.

Já superei a morte deles. Mas, sabe. Existem sentimentos que são como o vento. Você pode não ver, mais pode sentir. Disse ela, observando Shikamaru nos olhos.

**Hanarebanare no yoru datte – Até mesmo nas noites em que ficarmos separados**

**Boku wa soba ni iru kara – Eu Estarei perto de você**

**Boku wa soba ni iru kara – Eu estarei perto de você**

- Eu sei como é... Foi sua última palavra. Tocou levemente o rosto acetinado da Sabaku e selou seus lábios. As únicas que presenciaram a cena foram as raras Nuvens de Suna, as últimas que resistiram ao árido clima do Deserto.

Passou-se 10 dias,o Ninja das Sombras e a Princesa do vento os aproveitaram como se fossem os últimos.Não demorou e chegou a data de partida de Shikamaru para -se formalmente de todos,menos de Temari,que o aguardava nos portões principais.

- Até Mais Bebê Chorão.

- Até problemática. Não sinta minha falta.

- Tentarei fazer o que está dizendo. Ah!E a propósito,quando chegar em Konoha,olhe em sua mochila.

Shikamaru fez todo o trajeto de volta pensando no que estaria em sua mochila. Finalmente chegando ao Clã,ele abriu a mesma e encontrou lá um pacote ,o mesmo que Temari teria mandando ele entregar para ele nem havia parado para observá-lo,notou que no fechamento do pacote tinha duas letras.N.S.[Nara Shikamaru].Abriu e começou a ler.

_**Konichi-wa Preguiçoso.**_

_**Sabia que não iria entregar o envelope a Chouji e também já sabia que iria encontrar com Ino no caminho. É, acho que não é só você que é o estrategista por aqui. Fico feliz por saber que chegou bem em Konoha.**_

_**Sabe,desde dia em que te conheci,há cinco anos,Tenho tido... Sentimentos. Queria que tudo para nós pudesse dar certo. Que tudo para nós, não ficasse apenas no **__**Talvez **_

_**Quero agradecer por tudo que tem feito pra amenizar os problemas, não só aqueles que somos capazes de resolver, mas também aqueles que são insolúveis. Você tem me mostrado uma face de mim mesma que eu não conhecia. Uma faceta doce e meiga, que não deixa de ser forte.**_

_**O Sentimento que temos é como o vento. Nem sempre podemos vê-lo, mais eternamente iremos senti-lo.**_

_**Sabaku No Temari**_

_**Fim.**_

* * *

Lembrem-se!Review pode parecer chato rpa você escrever,mais pode salvar um ficwriter da Loucura!

Sayonara e Ja Ne.! =P

* * *


End file.
